kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Sai
thumb|350px|Qin's last resort, the city of Sai. The Battle of Sai is the second major battle during the invasion of the Coalition army. It is the siege of the city Sai by the Ri Boku Army. Location Outisde of Kanyou, Sai (jap.), Zui (chin.). During the last days of the Battle of Kankoku Pass, general Ri Boku of Zhao secretly gathered an army of more than 30,000 strong aiming to take the southern pass of Bu and reach the Qin capital, Kanyou. As a last attempt to save his kingdom, king Ei Sei took his personal guard and decided to make his last stand in the city of Sai which lies just before the path leading to Kanyou. States Qin: 5,000 strong + 30,000 civilians (Sai Army) Vs Zhao: More than 30,000 strong (Ri Boku Army) Generals *'Zhao Army':General Ri Boku, General Hou Ken. *'Qin Army':No Generals available; King Ei Sei leads his army himself. Commanders Shō Bun Kun and Shin. City Defenses 'Wall Overseers' *Ei Sei *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Ki 'Wall Commanders' *Kai Oku (North Wall) *Shin (South Wall) *Heki (East Wall) *Shō Bun Kun (West wall) Background As the Ri Boku Army was approaching Kanyou, king Ei Sei felt that the only path of resistance available to them was the city of Sai, located at the end of the southern passage. After consulting Shou Hei Kun and taking his approval, Sei took his personal army and left in secret for Sai. There, he met Shin and his army who managed to escape their chasers and reach Sai as well. Sei raised the citizens' moral with his presence and speech and managed recruite them in his last stand to save his kingdom. Preparations After boosting the citizens' moral, the soldiers started distributing the gear and weapons. Sei, Ten and Shin set the plans for the city's defense strategy but Ten noted that there was a lack of commanders to organize all four posts on the walls. At that point, Kai Oku arrived along with 100 cavalry, 50 of whom were capable of leading, to assist the king under orders from Shou Hei Kun himself. Kai Oku handled the north wall, Heki was assigned to the East, Shō Bun Kun took the wast and Shin was made in charge of the South wall, the frontal gate. The headquarters were placed near the frontal gate, from where Ei Sei would be able to tour the four walls and raise the moral when needed. Ten and Mou Ki. who also arrived earlier, were stationed at the headquarters to act as their head strategists. Story Road to Kanyou thumb|250px|left|Destroyed cities in the path of the Riboku Army The Ri Boku Army was able to siege the cities of Jinshi, Shoku, and Rou. Duke Hyou detachment was able to catch up to Riboku Army's rear with a force numbering 5,000 men. Riboku then used the Ryuudou to split their forces. And when Duke Hyou and a few dozen of his men broke through to the HQ, Riboku sent out Houken to duel him. The Duke was outmatch, but able to do some damage against him. Shin and about 100 men were able to reach them, but Duke Hyou told him to go onward to Kanyou. In a last desperate effort Duke Hyou sacrificed his arm and broke Houken's arm. Houken then slew him. Shin and the others withdrew, under the command of Heki. The Qin troops that had been split up by the Ryuudou were able to regroup outside. However, the 5,000 man army of Duke Hyou had been reduced to 2,000. The 3,000 losses included soldiers from the Duke's Retinue who had mounted suicidal charges upon hearing of his death. The remaining 2,000 set off for Kanyou via the southern path but would lose even more of their numbers from being harassed by Zhao pursuers. A New Hope What was left of Duke Hyou's Army had scrambled for Kanyou while being pursed by the Riboku Army. Along the way, they passed by the three cities of Kan, Ri, and Rou situated before Sai. However, they had no choice but to run past all three cities which had been set ablaze by the fierce attack of Riboku's advance party. And even there, they would come under attack once again, losing even more of their numbers. Though they escaped danger, Shin and the others had become so fatigued that they slowly marched on without a word being spoken. Until at the end of the southern passage appeared a single city before them. Sai, the last city in the south path. Even Shin was exhausted and at the limit. Including Shin, the reason why everyone continued to feel so downcast was because they had lost sight of hope. But by choosing to stop at Sai, what these men saw could truly be said to be a single ray of light shining through the darkness. What they saw was their King Ei Sei. Sei gathered the people of Sai and gave a moving speech managing to raise their moral and convince them to take up arms. After the arrival of Kai Oku every soldier and commander took positions in their posts, awaiting the enemy army to reach their gates. The Siege Soon afterwards, Riboku and his army arrived at Sai. Riboku and his lieutenants were surprised to see the city guarded and ready for a battle, supposing that those were just peasants afraid of their lives. Riboku approached the gates and tried to convince his enemies not to fight, promising that every life would be spared if they just surrendered now. thumb|250px|Sai attacked from all sides Shin rose up and talked back to Riboku, telling him that every man on the walls was determined to fight and protect their city, a statement that was followed by cheers by all the men of Qin. Riboku, surprised with Shin's presence there and with the strange rise of moral, went back to his lieutenants and ordered the beginning of the siege of Sai. Day 1 The siege begun with a barrage of arrows shooting from both sides. The Zhao soldiers attacked all four sides of the city's walls simultaneously and, taking advantage of the militia's inexperience and fear, the managed to climb the relatively small walls, using their ladders, and engage in a melee. On the south wall, Shin and his unit managed to break the enemy's footing and drive them back, however the real problem was on the eastern wall (Heki's post). Riboku took advantage of the wind's direction, which favored his archers, who managed to provide a deeper coverage for those who climbed the wall. That same fact worked as a disadvantage for the Qin, whose arrows' speed was being reduced by the wind, thus making it difficult for them to reach their target. At this rate the eastern wall was close to being overwhelmed. Ten, having little knowledge of Heki's potential as a commander, devised a back up plan, to secure his foothold. She provided him with the enraged remnants of the Duke Hyou Army and advised him to use them as a reserve unit. Taking Ten's advise, Heki ordered the elite soldiers to move into the battle just when the enemies where about to overrun the militia. Having their passion boost their strength, they managed to push the Zhao back and restore the balance on the eastern walls. Category:Qin Category:Battles Category:Locations Category:Zhao